


Late Night Visit

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need a bit of a hand with something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. The boys are both 17 years old.

"Remus."

Remus opened a bleary eye. "Uh?" he mumbled.

"Remus," the voice hissed again.

"James?"

"Hey," the other boy greeted softly. "Sorry to wake you, but I need a bit of a hand with something."

Remus forced himself into a sitting position, pushing the covers down.

"With what?"

James grinned and ran a hand down the front of his shorts suggestively.

"With this."

Remus was glad, for once in his life, for his enhanced vision; he doubted he would have been able to see the outline of James's erection quite as well in the darkness without it.

Still, he didn't want to seem too eager. James might have known that he was gay, but he didn't have to go about thinking Remus was some kind of slut as well.

"I don’t know," Remus said hesitantly, as if he was truly unsure. "Can't you just wank? I'm really tired."

James settled himself on the edge of Remus's bed without waiting for his permission and whined softly, "I've tried already. It's taking too long. I need you to help me."

James took Remus's hand and placed it on the outside of his sleeping pants. Remus could feel his cock quite clearly through the thin material.

His brain went on vacation fairly quickly after that.

Remus's fingers reached a little higher to grasp the waistband and pull it down to James's knees, well out the way, causing James's prick to spring up as it was fully revealed. James shifted his body closer, lying back as he did so. Remus's other hand moved to wrap around the length of his friend's cock. He gave it an experimental tug, noting the difference in the angle, and in the way James's soft skin slid over the hardness underneath. A trickle of pre-come from the tip clung to Remus's fingers and smeared over the rest of James's cock as he worked his hand up and down it.

"Oh, that's good," James said.

"Shhh," Remus replied. "I don't have a silencing charm up."

James's expression grew devilish in a bare moment. "Is that right?"

He reached out and ran the flat of his hand over Remus's groin, eliciting a groan from Remus's mouth.

"They've likely already heard us. I figure we might as well make the best of it," James said.

It didn't take either of them very long at all to come, each with the other's hand playing over his prick. Remus cried out in orgasm first, overwhelmed by the fact that this was actually happening. He'd never imagined when he'd admitted his preferences to his friends that something like this could ever come of it. He forced his hand to keep moving with as much co-ordination as he could manage, though, and James followed him over the edge about ten seconds later.

"If you lot’re finished, could you shut up, already?" Sirius called out with a tired slur. "'M tryin' to sleep over here."

A mumble of assent came from the direction of Peter's bed.

"You liked it," James teased back. Sirius grunted in response then fell silent.

Remus felt completely mortified. He was glad the darkness was likely to hide his blush.

James lowered his voice once more. "That was brilliant," he said.

Even though he was embarrassed, Remus heartily agreed. However, now that the stimulation had been taken away, his brain had kicked back into gear and he was feeling more than just a little confused.

"I don't understand, though, James. Where did this come from? I thought you liked Evans."

James snorted. "Of course I do. You know I do. The problem is that she doesn't particularly like me. Yet."

"Yet?"

James sighed in satiation. "Yeah. I'm gonna marry that girl some day, see if I don't. She'll come 'round soon enough. But in the mean time, there's no point in not having a little fun, right?"

Remus nodded dejectedly and let James pull him closer. "Right," he said.

Just a bit of fun. Of course.

The problem was that Remus didn't know if it could ever be just that to him.

Even with James's soft snores to lull him, Remus didn't fall asleep for a long time.

~FIN~


End file.
